Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging system.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there have been wireless charging systems in which a portable terminal such as a smartphone is placed on a charger having a primary coil built-in, to thereby charge a battery of the portable terminal through a secondary coil of the portable terminal without requiring connection of a cable or the like. However, in such wireless charging systems, there is the possibility of an electromagnetic field radiated from a primary coil influencing, for example, communication used in an electronic key system or the like. On the other hand, a charging device is known in which a charging stop signal is generated by extracting a driving signal of an antenna for performing communication in an electronic key system or the like, and a charging operation of a portable terminal by a wireless power feeding device is temporarily stopped (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-48517).